


Шесть раз, когда Камуи мешал Абуто спать

by CathrineBush



Category: Gintama
Genre: 5+1 Things, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Kidfic, M/M, Missing Scene, Out of Character, Underage Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathrineBush/pseuds/CathrineBush
Summary: Пять раз, когда Абуто не нравилось, что Камуи мешает ему спать. И один раз — когда понравилось.
Relationships: Abuto/Kamui
Kudos: 11





	Шесть раз, когда Камуи мешал Абуто спать

**Author's Note:**

> Авторские допущения по возрасту Камуи. К Харусаме он попадает в 8. Каждая сцена, кроме последней, с таймскипом в 2 года. Капитаном Седьмой дивизии Камуи становится в 14. Упоминание канонных и не очень травм. Упоминание канонных и не очень событий.

**I. Восемь лет**

Пронзительный писк коммуникатора будит Абуто, когда на корабле еще глубокая ночь.

— Свет на двадцать, — хрипло произносит он и садится на койке, растирая лицо руками.

Дотянувшись до панели в изголовье койки, он касается пальцем кнопки приема и говорит:

— Что стряслось?

На него смотрит встревоженный офицер гамма-смены.

— Хосен-сама сказал обращаться к вам, Абуто-сан, если будут проблемы с мальчишкой.

Абуто вздыхает и опускает ноги на холодный пол, сразу же поежившись.

— Какие проблемы? Он что-то сломал?

Им совсем не надо уточнять, про какого мальчишку идет речь. На корабле сейчас только один ребенок, и Хосен решил повесить его на Абуто. И в принципе он относится к новой обязанности спокойно — лучше уж он, чем сам Хосен будет издеваться над мальчонкой, ломая ему ноги и руки во время тренировочных спаррингов. Нет ничего хуже звука ломающихся костей. И криков боли после.

Но будить спящего человека в три часа ночи по корабельным суткам — это негуманно.

— Нет, но он ходит по палубам, куда хватает допуска, и… Абуто-сан, если честно, нам просто ужасно не по себе.

Абуто вздыхает и смотрит тяжелым взглядом на офицера, имя которого он так и не может вспомнить. Услышь его слова Хосен — офицера бы как минимум избили за слабость. 

— Где он? — спрашивает он, встав с койки и надев обувь. 

— Палуба тринадцать, у кают-компании, — с готовностью отвечает офицер и, благодарно кивнув, отключается.

Абуто не переодевается — так и идет в пижаме по коридорам к турболифтам. Как Камуи вообще занесло так далеко от его каюты, он не понимает. Видимо, вышел несколько часов назад и побывал на всех палубах подряд. Хотя кают-компания рядом с кафетерием и камбузом. Может, решил поесть ночью и потерялся?

Он отчетливо слышит низкий гул турболифта, как и шум двигателя, к которому Абуто уже привык настолько, что иногда без него не может заснуть. Сон на поверхности всегда хуже. Когда турболифт наконец приезжает, Абуто уже десять раз широко зевнул, привалившись к холодной металлической переборке.

В кабине свет тоже приглушен ради экономии энергии, и за недолгую поездку до тринадцатой палубы Абуто успевает зевнуть еще несколько раз.

Только у кают-компании Камуи нет.

И на камбузе.

Абуто нетерпеливо вздыхает и подходит к ближайшему терминалу, чтобы раздраженно вызвать мостик.

— И где он?

В этот раз ему отвечает старший гамма-смены Мариз, выглядевший ужасно усталым. Офицер, с которым Абуто говорил раньше, занимает место у научной консоли. 

— Думаю, он в том тренировочном зале, Абуто-сан, — рапортует Мариз и кидает косой взгляд на офицера. — По камерам наблюдения его нет, но бортовой компьютер регистрирует там одну тепловую сигнатуру. 

— И как же он туда добрался? — скептически тянет Абуто, а сам вспоминает план коммуникаций — пришлось изучить с появлением Камуи на корабле. — Не важно. В следующий раз говорите сразу, — с досадой бросает он и обрывает связь. — Ох, знал бы, сколько проблем будет от этого крольчонка — не взял бы его в космос.

До турболифта совсем недалеко, и палуба с залами тоже близко, но Абуто до сих пор не понимает, почему Камуи так полюбил все эти шахты. В них даже инженерная служба не хочет забираться, а он бы там жил, будь такая возможность.

Хотя ему там весьма удобно — с его-то небольшими размерами.

Абуто только надеется, что не придется однажды лезть в узкие переходы между палубами. Будет очень неловко узнать о собственной клаустрофобии в процессе.

Дверь в зал, изолированный от системы видеонаблюдения, открывается с тихим шорохом. Допуск в него есть всего у десятка человек, и Камуи быстро пополнил этот список. На самом деле, Абуто кажется, что Камуи почти живет здесь, перебираясь по шахте до камбуза и обратно. Он похож на дикого звереныша, который еще не понял, как себя вести в незнакомом месте.

Проблема только одна: Абуто не хочет помогать Камуи социализироваться.

В зале освещение такое же приглушенное, как и на всем корабле, но здесь яркость выставлена вручную. Абуто мягко ступает по татами, изучающе разглядывая Камуи. Тот тренируется, пытается плавно переходить из стойки в стойку, но допускает ошибку, другую, третью. Ему просто не хватает практики, но Камуи злится — Абуто видит это так же явно, как и его потребность в общении с тем, кто не будет пытаться его убить.

Вихор на голове Камуи дергается в такт его движениям. Абуто садится на татами и подпирает щеку кулаком.

— Правую ногу дальше, — скучающе поправляет он, а Камуи одаривает его злым взглядом, но послушно отодвигает ступню.

Абуто лениво продолжает наблюдать, а потом зевает и прикрывает глаза буквально на секунду, чтобы проснуться от свиста воздуха рядом с собой и едва успеть увернуться от пинка в плечо. 

Перехватив его ногу, Абуто тянет щиколотку на себя — Камуи падает на спину и выворачивается ужом из стиснутых пальцев. 

— Эй-эй, разве так благодарят за помощь, злодейский крольчонок? — разочарованно тянет Абуто, наблюдая, как Камуи отползает от него и настороженно пялится. 

— Разве ты не проверял меня? — Хмурится Камуи и быстро, но довольно неловко и неумело переплетает растрепанную косу. 

Абуто только сейчас замечает грязные пятна на его рубашке и штанах, и несколько прорех, зашитых кривыми стежками. 

— Три часа ночи. Только психи сейчас думают о драках. — Хмыкнув, Абуто поднимается и подходит к выходу, открывая дверь. — Пойдем, крольчонок, хватит на сегодня. 

Камуи упрямо вздергивает подбородок и наверняка собирается опять кинуться на Абуто, но не успевает. 

— Если ты не перестанешь пугать команду и не будешь ночами спать, то я оставлю тебя на ближайшей планете. Сброшу на поверхность в спасательной капсуле без запаса еды, — грозит он, но Камуи все еще не выглядит напуганным, и Абуто тяжело вздыхает. — Крольчонок, нельзя просто захотеть и стать самым сильным вот так сразу. Ты тренируешься — это здорово, но дай себе больше времени. 

Камуи все же подходит к нему и уворачивается, не позволяя потрепать себя по голове. Рассмеявшись хрипло, Абуто подталкивает его в коридор и блокирует зал до утра от любых кодов кроме капитанского. 

Он удерживает Камуи за воротник, когда тот уже хочет юркнуть за очередную переборку в инженерную шахту.

— Эй-эй, что я сказал про пугать команду? Ты меня не услышал? 

Камуи дергается и почти падает, не ожидая, что Абуто едва сжимает пальцы. В итоге они вместе тащатся до турболифта, и только теперь становится ясно, что Камуи просто не достает до сенсора, даже поднявшись на носки. И понятно, что проблему вполне можно решить, но выбирая между простым и комфортным перемещением по шахтам и неудобным через турболифт — выбор Камуи очевиден.

Абуто удерживает все свои комментарии внутри, только зевает широко, пока они несутся до нужной палубы в кабине, а яркие всполохи расцвечивают сумрачную атмосферу. 

Камуи стоит вплотную к дверям, сцепив руки перед собой и гордо выпрямив спину. Из лифта он выходит первым и безошибочно шагает по коридору в сторону своей каюты, позволив Абуто плестись следом. Кажется, ему кто-то вживил в голову карту всего корабля, хотя, наверное, за время, проведенное здесь, вполне можно было освоиться. Вряд ли он так же прекрасно ориентируется в грузовых отсеках или в секциях биологов.

У своей каюты Камуи разбегается и, оттолкнувшись от стены, подпрыгивает и хлопает ладонью по сканеру. Абуто делает вид, что ему безразлично происходящее и косит взглядом в сторону, игнорируя напряженно застывшего Камуи на то мгновение, пока компьютер обрабатывает данные, решая, нужно ли все же открыть дверь.

Яркий белый свет бьет по глазам, стоит им войти. Абуто растерянно оглядывает полностью обезличенное пространство, залитое бездушным светом ламп. Кажется, что и температура здесь гораздо ниже обычной, и сам воздух пахнет антисептиком. Поморщившись, он смотрит на Камуи, который стоит, застыв, словно готов броситься и вцепиться в глотку зубами, стоит что-то неосторожно ляпнуть.

— Ты же знаешь, что настройки можно подгонять под себя? — тянет Абуто и еще раз оглядывает холодные металлические стены, узкую койку с идеально заправленным бельем. 

Неудивительно, что Камуи не хочется здесь оставаться. Абуто самому хотелось сбежать подальше.

— Меня все устраивает, — отвечает Камуи с вызовом и крепче сжимает пальцы. — Ты можешь идти.

Абуто еще раз оглядывает его каюту, потом смотрит на Камуи и вздыхает тяжело. Он уже ругает себя, хотя еще даже не открыл рот, чтобы сказать слова, о которых сразу пожалеет.

— Хватай пижаму и пошли, крольчонок. Ты не останешься здесь. — Он вздыхает еще раз и добавляет. — Считай, ты наказан, пока не научишься вести себя.

Камуи дергается и неверяще пялится на него.

— Но это нечестно! Я ничего не сделал. — Он смотрит с обидой, словно его ударили, но Абуто и себе не может толком объяснить, зачем вообще тащит за собой этого ребенка.

Полчаса назад он ругался и не хотел ему помогать , а сейчас не дает остаться в одиночестве, хотя паршивец даже не подумает поблагодарить. 

— Из-за тебя я не сплю, и завтра, когда Хосен-сама спросит, почему я пропускаю удар за ударом, я расскажу ему правду. Как думаешь, что он тогда сделает с тобой, крольчонок? — Абуто смотрит на Камуи внимательно, но молчит о том, что сделает Хосен с ним самим после попытки скинуть вину на ребенка. Получат оба — тут и гадать не надо.

Но Абуто все еще не любит слышать крики боли и треск ломаемых костей.

— Если ты такой слабый, то не стоило идти в пираты, — бурчит Камуи себе под нос и уворачивается от подзатыльника Абуто, даже не посмотрев на него. — Уверен, что не боишься спать, пока я рядом? — Вот теперь он поворачивается и щурится, а Абуто не боится, но опасается.

Только выбирать приходится из двух зол.

— Крольчонок, ты же не хочешь потерять единственного лояльного к тебе человека на этом корабле, правда? — Абуто насмешливо кривится и скрещивает руки на груди. Камуи молча смеривает его взглядом, а потом достает из комода пижаму, крепко стискивая ее.

В принципе, Абуто и так понимает все, что Камуи не произносит вслух. И пренебрежение, и наглость, и неправильную оценку его, Абуто, сил и способностей. Но Абуто всегда считал, что учиться нужно на своих ошибках. Вот и Камуи предстоит именно такое обучение.

Он выходит в коридор и идет к своей каюте, удостоверившись, что Камуи следует за ним. За это время внутри ничего не изменилось, и Абуто выдыхает облегченно, а потом блокирует дверь от любых попыток выйти, кроме его собственного кода — маленькая предосторожность от очередного побега.

Камуи замечает его действия, но молчит и только проходит к кровати, которая шире его собственной. Но Абуто замечает, что тот преувеличенно не смотрит по сторонам, словно отбывает повинность.

Глупый крольчонок.

Абуто заходит в санитарный блок, тактично позволяя Камуи переодеться без его взгляда. Когда он возвращается обратно, Камуи уже лежит на кровати, на самом ее краю и едва накрывшись углом одеяла.

Он ложится рядом и укрывает Камуи нормально. От усталости начинает болеть голова, и Абуто выдыхает, надеясь, что уж теперь-то сможет отдохнуть.

— Настольная лампа на три, остальной свет на ноль, — говорит он, перемежая все широкими зевками. — Спи, крольчонок, и не наделай глупостей.

Абуто поворачивается к Камуи спиной и дышит глубоко и ровно, словно сразу провалился в сон. Но на самом деле он позволяет себе заснуть, только когда слышит, как устало ерзает Камуи и затихает, засопев во сне.

**II. Десять лет**

Абуто переворачивается на спину, когда слышит сквозь сон шорох отъехавшей в сторону двери. Просыпаться ужасно не хочется — он только недавно смог заснуть, — но дверь все не закрывается, и он вышвыривает себя из сна, едва приоткрыв глаза, чтобы понять, кто приперся к нему в каюту.

Веки не хотят подниматься, и даже тусклый, ночной свет из коридора ослепляет. В итоге Абуто все же различает невысокую фигуру с нелепым вихром на голове, застывшую в проеме. Ровное гудение двигателя, отдающееся вибрацией в кончиках пальцев, стоит погладить переборку, не нарушается никакими другими звуками. И Камуи, и Абуто дышат почти не слышно.

Когда Абуто уже хочет спросить, что Камуи забыл у него в каюте, тот делает шаг вперед, решительно сжав кулаки. 

Дверь позади него с тихим шорохом закрывается, и каюта погружается во тьму, но Камуи говорит шепотом:

— Лампы на пять.

Он двигается с места, когда компьютер обрабатывает приказ и включает настольную лампу.

Абуто дожидается, пока Камуи не заберется на кровать, пряча голые ступни под одеяло и прижимаясь ими к икрам Абуто.

— И что ты здесь делаешь, крольчонок? — хрипло шепчет он, когда понимает, что Камуи не получилось провести.

— Кошмар, — емко отвечает Камуи и натягивает одеяло до самого подбородка. 

Его ступни ледяные, и Абуто хочется поежиться, но он только поворачивается на бок и подкладывает ладонь под щеку, разглядывая Камуи, его стиснутые губы и напряженно сведенные брови.

За два года, что Камуи летает с седьмой дивизией, он вытянулся, окреп, но все еще остается десятилетним ребенком, нуждающимся в заботе и участии. Не то чтобы Абуто мог его обеспечить подобным, но… Камуи ведь пришел именно к нему, да?

— Яре-яре, и крольчатам снятся плохие сны, — бесстрастно тянет Абуто и охает, когда Камуи пинает его в колено. — Сделаешь так еще раз — и будешь спать на полу.

Камуи обжигает его быстрым взглядом, но молчит, стискивая в руках край одеяла так, что ткань трещит.

— Когда-нибудь я запрещу тебе доступ в мою каюту. Что ты тогда будешь делать? — Абуто смотрит на него с любопытством, а Камуи дергает плечом и немного расслабляется.

— Пробью дверь насквозь? Выломаю замок? — Он едва заметно улыбается и краем глаза косится на Абуто, который только цокает языком.

— Настоящий злодей подошел бы к вопросу гораздо изобретательнее, крольчонок. Мысли шире. Думай хотя бы на шаг вперед. — Он легко стучит указательным пальцем по лбу Камуи.

— Я же не собираюсь тебя убивать, дурак. — Камуи хмурится. — Иначе отрубил бы основной контур на этой палубе. Или включил аварийный режим с автоматическим открытием всех кают. Еще можно активировать пожарную тревогу и залить здесь все пеной. Или вызвать тебя на мостик и перехватить у турболифта.

Абуто только хмыкает, понимая, что Камуи отвлекся от своего кошмара и расслабился окончательно. Он прикрывает глаза и продолжает бормотать себе под нос сценарии один хуже другого, а Абуто надеется, что до их воплощения в жизнь никогда не дойдет. Но он так ни разу не пожалел о голосовом управлении всеми модулями, которое он заставил включить два года назад, когда увидел, как Камуи приходится изворачиваться, чтобы проходить через двери со сканерами.

— Свет на ноль, — бормочет Камуи совсем тихо, почти заснув. 

Абуто осторожно убирает его распущенные волосы, чтобы не придавить, если будет ворочаться ночью, и ложится на спину. На панели над головой тускло горит кнопка связи с мостиком, почти незаметно, но сейчас привыкшее зрение различает даже такое. 

Камуи вздыхает во сне и поворачивается к нему лицом. Абуто мягко улыбается, когда чувствует, как он прижимается к плечу и утыкается в него носом. Спать теперь гораздо жарче, но Абуто не из тех, кто жалуется.

**III. Двенадцать лет**

Сигнал на планшет приходит тогда, когда Абуто как раз собирается ложиться. Сегодня он готовил отчет для адмирала, о котором Хосен вспомнил слишком поздно и сам отправился тренировать бойцов.

Абуто даже почти радуется, что ему пришлось столько времени ковыряться в бумажках. Спарринги с Хосеном он все еще не любит, а вот Камуи ни одного не пропускает, заслуживая одобрительные взгляды.

А потом сидит и сам себя лечит. Или только бинтует открытые раны и ждет, пока прочее заживет само.

Вздохнув, Абуто встает и потягивается, а потом выходит из каюты, заложив руки за голову. Он никогда не знает, какое его ждет зрелище. Будет ли Камуи улыбаться по своей новой привычке, несмотря на боль от заживающих травм? Или поведет себя, как обычный двенадцатилетний ребенок? Или опять будет хмуро смотреть на него, словно мечтая поскорее избавиться и остаться в одиночестве?

В последнее время Камуи ходит по кораблю с такой солнечной усмешкой, что кажется, будто он всегда безоблачно счастлив. Счастлив, когда получает лишнюю — десятую, — порцию ужина. Счастлив, когда Хосен во время тренировки ломает только одну кость вместо привычных трех-четырех. Счастлив, когда удается найти равного противника на их миссиях и распотрошить его.

Абуто не знает, у кого он этому научился. Точно не у Хосена, который даже в самом лучшем расположении духа буравит всех тяжелым взглядом из-под густых бровей. И среди команды нет настолько кровожадных и при этом радостных пиратов.

Наладонник сигнализирует об очередном сообщении. Абуто его игнорирует.

Двери турболифта открываются на обзорную палубу. Защитные экраны подняты, и вся яркость космоса ослепляет с непривычки, а Камуи сидит на широком подоконнике, вжавшись носом в обманчиво тонкое стекло, отделяющее его от смазанного полотна, расцвеченного светом далеких звезд. 

Абуто разглядывает Камуи, но не очень понятно, насколько он травмирован. Видно только, что его ладони привычно замотаны бинтами. Но руки хотя бы согнуты так, как должны сгибаться обычно не сломанные.

— Разве ты не знаешь, что ночью надо спать? — Абуто садится рядом с Камуи, и вот теперь ему видно разбитое лицо: ссаженую скулу, опухшие губы и шишку на лбу. 

Камуи поворачивается к Абуто и улыбается. 

— Сон портит отношения между людьми, — хмыкает он и хочет привычно хрустнуть пальцами, но морщится от боли и встряхивает раненной рукой. 

Абуто подмечает это, как и осторожность, с которой Камуи двигает явно пострадавшей ногой. На перебинтованной ладони проступает яркое красное пятно, ширясь с каждой секундой, и Абуто понимает: Камуи снова дрался не боккенами.

— Свет на сорок. — Абуто щурится и игнорирует раздраженное шипение Камуи, который отшатнулся в сторону от вспышек ламп, загоревшихся по цепочке от окон до дверей лифта. 

Пока Камуи смаргивает выступившие слезы, Абуто успевает размотать бинты и увидеть сквозную рану, которая еще даже не начала затягиваться.

— Ой-ой, зачем так делаешь? — Камуи пытается высвободиться, но Абуто держит крепко, а потом сам отпускает и кивает на ногу.

— Там тоже такое?

Камуи хмурится и закусывает губу недовольно, прежде чем буркнуть в сторону:

— Тебя не касается.

Абуто вздыхает разочарованно.

— Крольчонок, ты действительно хочешь, чтобы я стащил с тебя портки и сам посмотрел? 

— Со мной все в порядке. — Камуи упрямо вздергивает подбородок и прижимает к груди раненую руку, пачкая форму кровью. Его глаза сверкают раздражением, он даже не морщится от боли, хотя должен — Абуто прекрасно знает, каково это, когда твою конечность протыкают насквозь.

Отвернувшись к стеклу, Абуто почему-то вспоминает, как Камуи прятался под его плащом от Хосена, как было мокро под плотной рубашкой от ужаса, что Хосен сейчас поймает их обоих на лжи. И он поймал, но не сказал ни слова, только одарил очень тяжелым взглядом и пошел дальше, а Камуи потом беззаботно болтался рядом с Абуто, не испытывая ни страха, ни стыда. Словно так сильно верил, что Хосен не заметит вторую пару ног, торчащих из-под полы плаща.

— Хосен-сама прекрасно знает обо всем, что ты пытаешься от него скрыть, крольчонок, — говорит он, разглядывая звезды за окном. — Лень, обжорство, раны. Нет смысла терпеть боль и избегать медотсека из-за гордыни или желания стать сильнее. Ты не станешь сильнее, если сломанная нога срастется неправильно. Или если рана будет инфицирована.

— Не тебе звать меня трусливым кроликом, — жестко обрывает Камуи и встает, тут же скривившись от боли в ноге.

— Яре-яре, чтоб я еще раз пытался позаботиться о глупых идиотах, пытающихся сдохнуть. — Абуто устало вздыхает и поднимается, хлопнув себя по бедрам. — Поверь мне, здесь никто не расстроится из-за твоей смерти, крольчонок. — Он разочарованно разглядывает Камуи, который пытается неловко перевязать ладонь скомканным и грязным бинтом. — Но мы же оба знаем тех, кому станет действительно больно, когда тебя не станет.

Абуто ждет хоть одно слово в ответ, но Камуи молчит, будто действительно верит: всей команде до сих пор плевать на него. Будто те странные посиделки в кают-кампании были просто ерундой, от которой легко можно отмахнуться. Будто они все не вкладывались в Камуи, пусть и делали это в меру своих сил. 

Когда перед Абуто закрываются створки турболифта, Камуи все еще разглядывает раненую руку.

Он успевает дойти до своей каюты, умыться, переодеться в пижаму и лечь в кровать. И только тогда Камуи все же приходит, пользуясь тем, что Абуто все еще не обнулил его доступ.

— Твоя каюта дальше по коридору, крольчонок, — бесстрастно говорит Абуто и садится на постели, стоит Камуи плюхнуться рядом.

Его глаза не разглядеть из-за свисающих волос, Абуто хочется отвести пряди в сторону, чтобы видеть Камуи нормально, без вечных завес и масок.

— На ноге просто ушиб, — хрипло произносит Камуи и смотрит своими синими глазищами.

Абуто вздыхает. На языке Камуи это максимально близко к извинению. И именно в подобные моменты он понимает, насколько на самом деле Камуи сломан. Он не умеет просить прощения, признает только грубую силу, а клеймо слабака раздает за проявление обычных эмоций. Не кролик, а дикий, осиротевший волчонок.

Пол холодит босые ступни, когда Абуто идет в санузел за аптечкой. Его запас медикаментов уже давно расширен со стандартного до полного. Еще с момента, когда Камуи впервые отказался идти в медотсек и просто сидел в углу каюты Абуто, баюкая сломанную руку.

И движения Абуто уже давно отработаны до автоматизма: обработать антисептиком, смазать, перевязать стерильным бинтом, вколоть стимулятор регенерации и обезболивающее. Камуи даже не дышит, пока Абуто возится с рукой, а потом забирается на кровать, привычно оставаясь на самом ее краю.

— Твоя каюта дальше по коридору, крольчонок, — уже гораздо мягче говорит Абуто, но они оба прекрасно знают, что это просто слова.

Камуи неловко ложится на бок, укладывая раненную руку так, чтобы не потревожить ее во сне. Он не дает себя накрыть, и это они уже тоже проходили. У Абуто нет сил, чтобы уговаривать его, поэтому он просто цокает языком, и Камуи послушно вздыхает, натягивая на себя край одеяла, наплевав на грязную одежду.

Абуто несколько мгновений лежит, разглядывая его лицо, не искривленное сейчас гримасой боли или нелепой, пугающей улыбкой, и только потом говорит:

— Свет на ноль.

Они выдыхают одновременно, когда каюту заливает мрак.

Абуто засыпает под спокойное сопение мгновенно отрубившегося Камуи.

**IV. Четырнадцать лет**

Абуто идет по коридору неровным шагом. Его пальцы скользят по обшивке, он вслух считает стыки и напевает их число на мотив, прилипший к нему еще на прошлой планетарной стоянке. Иногда он сбивается и смеется сам над собой, продолжая с той цифры, которую может вспомнить.

Под очередной вентиляционной трубой Абуто застывает и подставляет лицо под струю холодного и сухого воздуха. Горячим щекам становится гораздо легче, и голова немного трезвеет. Хваленый метаболизм ято уже почти справился с выпитым ликером, но Абуто все еще чувствует себя слегка пьяным.

До своей каюты он бредет, улыбаясь. Прикладывает ладонь к сканеру, не уверенный, что если скомандует голосом, то система распознает его без сбоя.

Дверь открывается с тихим шорохом, мигнув зеленым индикатором. Внутри неярко горит свет, а с длинного узкого окна поднят защитный экран. Абуто знает только одного человека, который так любит смотреть на слепящий звездный свет. 

Камуи спит, раскинувшись на кровати. Рядом с ним лежат две очевидно пустые бутылки, а третья опасно готова выскользнуть из его пальцев и залить ликером все одеяло. 

— Яре-яре, глупый капитан, совсем юный крольчонок, а все туда же, — ворчит Абуто себе под нос, пока собирает бутылки и ставит их на пол. Еще полную Камуи отдавать не хочет, стиснув горлышко и даже не проснувшись, но Абуто все равно разжимает его пальцы. 

Камуи вздыхает и поворачивается на бок, как-то успев схватить Абуто за руку и прижав ее к себе. Высвободиться в этот раз гораздо сложнее, и он будит Камуи, в отместку получая сонный и тяжелый взгляд из-под полуприкрытых век. 

— Абуто, ты ошибся каютой? — Он шарит по кровати ладонью, а потом вздыхает разочарованно. — Нет, это я спрятался здесь. А ты меня нашел, — его голос звучит устало и хрипло. 

— Это было легко, крольчонок. — Абуто криво ухмыляется и отдает команду, чтобы защитные экраны снова опустились, надежно отсекая их от бескрайнего космоса. — Спи. 

Он уходит в санузел, а когда возвращается, то видит, как Камуи пытается стянуть с себя штаны и рубашку, но путается и замирает, не раздевшись до конца. 

— Спал бы так, но нет, — хмыкает Абуто и со вздохом быстро снимает с Камуи его штаны, и так же резво избавляется от рубашки. 

Камуи вздыхает с облегчением и снова засыпает, словно постоянно оказывается полуголый в чужой кровати. Абуто сомневается, что Камуи точно так же таскается еще к кому-то в каюту, но никогда нельзя быть полностью в этом уверенным. 

Их новый капитан давно уже доказал, что может быть непредсказуемым, жестким и слишком расчетливым. Иногда Абуто забывает, что Камуи только недавно исполнилось четырнадцать. 

Он раздевается и ложится рядом, накрывает их обоих и отдает команду выключить свет, чувствуя, как со спины жарко прижимается Камуи, не просыпаясь и потираясь бедрами. 

Абуто вздыхает, когда ощущает осторожный поцелуй между лопаток. 

— Зачем ты это делаешь, крольчонок? — тихо говорит он в темноту, а Камуи позади смеется. 

— Мне интересно, — хрипло отвечает он и лижет спину Абуто широкими мазками. 

Абуто зажмуривается, но почему-то не жалеет ни об одном выборе, что привели его сюда, в этот самый момент, когда глупый Камуи жмется к нему еще ближе, и кажется странным: как вообще можно было верить в его сонливость. Может, только разделся Абуто зря.

— Я не занимаюсь любовью с детьми, — говорит он и чувствует, как Камуи замирает, но еще не отстраняется. 

— Мне не нужна любовь, — легко отвечает Камуи, в его голосе слышна та самая солнечная улыбка, что прилипла к нему, срослась намертво, и не отодрать. 

— Всем нужна, — мягко произносит Абуто, буквально чувствуя, как отдаляется от него Камуи, обрастая иголками. 

— Ты мог просто сказать "нет", без вот этого дерьма. 

Самое удивительное, что Камуи до сих пор улыбается. Абуто слышит по его голосу. 

— Разве обычное "нет" может остановить такого упертого и упорного крольчонка, как ты? — Абуто смеется, а потом охает, когда Камуи несильно тыкает его в бок. 

— Когда-нибудь я убью тебя, — задумчиво говорит Камуи и только теперь отодвигается и отворачивается на другой бок. 

Абуто чувствует, как сразу становится зябко, и натягивает одеяло на плечи. Он закрывает глаза и тихо отвечает:

— Когда-нибудь.

**V. Шестнадцать лет**

Абуто разглядывает потолок своей каюты и безотчетно сжимает и разжимает пальцы искусственной руки. Защитный экран на длинном и узком окне поднят, звездный свет тускло освещает стены, но он не смотрит на те несколько фотографий, что висят над небольшим письменным столом.

Над его головой мерцает крошечная красная лампочка у кнопки связи с мостиком. Сейчас там люди Кихейтая и кто-то из ято, Абуто не помнит график смен. Они летят к Земле, и он который день думает о сестре Камуи и ее друзьях, ведь вряд ли им повезет и они не столкнутся. 

Вздохнув, Абуто поворачивается на бок, но тут слышит, как открывается дверь. Зажмуривается и притворяется спящим, потому что не хочет разговаривать с единственным человеком, который сейчас может открыть любую дверь на этом корабле, наплевав на локальные списки доступа. 

Камуи не приходил к нему два года, и Абуто не уверен, что у них получится удержаться в том же шатком равновесии, которое они выстраивали вместе, но по отдельности. 

— Я знаю, ты не спишь, — говорит Камуи, когда садится на кровать позади Абуто. 

Кто-то другой, не так долго знакомый с Камуи, мог бы напрячься, оставляя такого опасного и непредсказуемого человека за своей спиной. Но Абуто знает его восемь лет, половину жизни Камуи. Сложно полностью, без оглядки, бояться того, чьи раны бинтовал столько раз. Чьи кошмары отгонял и не давал остаться в одиночестве. 

Не то чтобы Камуи испытывает за это благодарность. Но Абуто всегда довольствуется тем, что имеет. Даже если это искусственная рука, небольшая каюта и такой же небольшой счет в банке. 

Он снова сжимает и разжимает пальцы металлической руки, его невидящий взгляд направлен на окно, но сам Абуто сосредоточен на Камуи. 

Всегда на нем. 

— А я знаю, что удалил тебя из списка с доступом в мою каюту, — бесстрастно отвечает Абуто, понимая, что ходит по очень тонком льду, а Камуи — не тот человек, с кем можно так разговаривать.

Только ночь — личное время, а значит Абуто имеет право выспаться перед миссией, на которой он, возможно, умрет.

— Ой-ой, зачем грубишь?

И вот Абуто слышит ту самую улыбку, что не сходит с лица Камуи почти никогда. Та самая улыбка, что снится ему в кошмарах, когда вспоминается, как Камуи отрывает ему руку. Только в этих снах Абуто не влезает в их драку с Хосеном, а просто становится целью Камуи, отдавшегося своему внутреннему чудовищу. И то, что такого еще ни разу не происходило, не мешает Абуто в красках представлять сумасшедший оскал на лице Камуи, как и совершенно бессмысленный взгляд с жаждой крови и убийства.

— Ты два года не появлялся в моей каюте, кр… капитан. — Абуто сам себя обрывает, не потому что боится так назвать Камуи, а просто тот уже слишком далек от того глупого крольчонка, которым попал в их команду. Повернувшись на спину, Абуто разглядывает улыбающегося Камуи. — Почему именно сейчас?

— Поверишь, если я скажу, что приснился кошмар? — Камуи с любопытством смотрит на него, и на самом деле Абуто так внезапно вспоминает все разы, когда причиной действительно был страшный сон.

— Думаю, тогда ты бы пошел к Шинске-доно. — Абуто переводит взгляд на потолок и ровные стыки между плитами обшивки.

— Зачем? — Камуи непонимающе смотрит на него, а Абуто вздыхает.

Что-то в этом мире не меняется, и сколько бы ни было лет их капитану, иногда он остается совершенно не приспособленным к социальному взаимодействию.

Абуто на секунду представляет, как должен рассказывать Камуи о пестиках, тычинках, и том, как правильно соблазнить самурая, всего на четыре года моложе его самого, и морщится. 

— Может лучше будем спать, капитан? — спрашивает он с надеждой, а Камуи задумчиво смотрит на него и только через несколько секунд кивает. Его пальцы тянутся к застежкам на рубашке, и Абуто закрывает глаза, чтобы предоставить ему иллюзию уединения.

Он слышит шорох ткани, чувствует, как прогибается и пружинит матрас, но потом наступает тишина, слишком долгая, чтобы терпеть. Абуто смотрит из-под полуприкрытых век, а Камуи медленно расплетает косу, словно задумавшись. Его спина испещрена светлыми полосками шрамов от ран слишком глубоких, чтобы зажить, не оставив и следа.

У Абуто зудят кончики пальцев живой руки от желания коснуться их.

Камуи перекидывает волосы на спину, и они рассыпаются ровной волной, а Абуто снова жмурится и отворачивается.

В каюте все еще сумрачно, только звездный свет немного разгоняет тьму по углам. Абуто почти уверен, что Камуи заметил фото всей команды на стене: без Хосена, зато уже с ним, с маленьким и глупым крольчонком, всегда находившемся в окружении своей новой семьи. Но он ничего не говорит, и Абуто тоже молчит, только отстраненно слушает тихие шорохи за спиной.

Камуи дышит едва слышно, а потом говорит:

— Мне кажется, ты был прав. Тогда. — Его пальцы легко ложатся на плечо Абуто, раздумывающего, какой именно момент Камуи имеет в виду. Вариантов слишком много, а он не облегчает задачу, только гладит стык между плечом и искусственной рукой.

Абуто притворяется спящим и дышит ровно для достоверности, а Камуи делает вид, что верит и убирает ладонь, снова отворачиваясь от него. Еще несколько минут спустя он тихо произносит:

— Не смей завтра умирать.

Абуто молчит и отвечает, только когда Камуи начинает посапывать, заснув.

— Как скажешь, крольчонок.

**VI. Шестнадцать лет**

В медотсеке ночью пусто и сумрачно. Как и на всем корабле, освещение работает в режиме экономии, а значит — большинство ламп выключены, горят только те, что над койками немногих больных. Да еще из-под двери старшего медицинского офицера видна полоска света.

Абуто, хромая, проходит мимо пустой койки, над которой горит лампа, а само постельное белье смято, будто пациент вышел ненадолго. Он может угадать с одной попытки этого самого пациента, но решает удостовериться наверняка и нажимает кнопку звонка на двери в кабинет врача.

— Абуто-сан? — В проеме отъехавшей с тихим шорохом двери стоит сам старший медицинский офицер, Иоши, и смотрит на Абуто с удивлением. — Что-то случилось?

Потерев затылок, но решив оставить без внимания, что их главный медик работает вместо отдыха перед альфа-сменой, Абуто кивает на пустующую койку и спрашивает:

— Зашел проверить нашего командира, но он, видимо, уже выписался? 

Иоши, всполошившись, теснит Абуто и подходит к койке, заглядывая за ширму, потом проверяет санузел, но Камуи нет и там. 

— Буквально только что был здесь. — Иоши растерянно смотрит на Абуто, а тот сочувственно хлопает его по плечу.

— Вы сделали все, что могли, Иоши-сан. На самом деле, удивительно, сколько он вообще у вас здесь пролежал. — Абуто улыбается ему, а сам уже продумывает, где искать искалеченного капитана-дурака.

— Но у него еще не зажили ребра, и тот ушиб… — Иоши хмурится, а потом хищно смотрит на Абуто. — Сможете вернуть его, Абуто-сан? 

Абуто смеется и охает от боли в треснувшем ребре. Как будто Иоши не знает Камуи. 

— Забудьте. Даже если я его найду, он не вернется. — Он даже хочет рассказать о сложном отношении Камуи к медотсеку и врачам, но ему кажется, что Иоши только покрутит пальцем у виска и будет прав. 

Сложно быть новым членом экипажа на пиратском корабле с сумасшедшим капитаном. Абуто не удивится, увидев в ближайшее время прошение об увольнении от Иоши. Если, конечно, они смогут убить Уцуро, спасти Землю и, наверное, найти Ван Пис. 

Вряд ли Камуи будет довольствоваться малым. 

Абуто первым делом проверяет обзорную палубу, но там темно, пусто, защитные экраны опущены, а Камуи нет. Он доходит до камбуза и кают-компании, оттуда тоже возвращается ни с чем. На мгновение Абуто косится на одну из переборок, за которой скрыта техническая шахта, но отбрасывает эту мысль: каким бы отбитым ни был Камуи, даже он не полезет в узкий лаз без особой необходимости. Ему давно уже не восемь лет. 

— И где же мне тебя искать, глупый крольчонок? — ворчит Абуто себе под нос и возвращается к турболифту. 

Хоть раны, нанесенные Камуи, уже почти зажили, Абуто все равно ощущает фантомную ноющую боль в сломанных ребрах. Так и хочется их растереть. А еще вытравить из памяти безумное выражение лица Камуи, когда он отдался во власть сидящему внутри каждого ято чудовищу. 

Абуто идет к своей каюте и в который раз думает, что сделал бы точно так же, повторись эта ситуация опять. Тот самурай, взявшийся воспитывать Камуи после вывода из строя Умибозу, был силен, но он никогда не смог бы победить Камуи в одиночку. С Хосеном не справился, а с Камуи — и подавно. 

Уже открывая дверь, он замечает поднятый экран на окне и понимает, что надо было сразу идти к себе. Камуи лежит поверх одеяла, закинув руки за голову и разглядывая слепящие звезды со своей уже привычной улыбкой. Больничная роба смотрится на нем нелепо, как и нашлепки пластыря или ровные, чистые слои бинта. 

— Это на тебя не похоже, — говорит Абуто, но на самом деле он вовсе не хочет, чтобы Камуи снова занялся самолечением. Не после таких сражений. 

Камуи смотрит на него, с любопытством выгнув брови. 

— Да, мне тоже не нравится этот цвет. Не подходит к моим глазам. — Камуи оттягивает ворот больничной робы и морщится на мгновение. — Я решил, что дальше ты справишься сам. 

Абуто вздыхает и прикидывает свои шансы на успех, если вдруг попробует выгнать Камуи в его каюту. Выходит как-то смехотворно мало. 

— Яре-яре, глупый капитан, ничего ведь не изменилось, да? У тебя все еще нет инстинкта самосохранения, но спасать тебя должен я, — говорит Абуто, доставая из ящика стола бутылку ликера и два стакана. 

Аптечка, которую он все равно постоянно обновляет, так и остается в санузле. Абуто малодушно надеется, что пока Камуи здесь, все повязки Иоши останутся непотревоженными. 

Камуи ставит эту надежду под угрозу, когда садится рывком и скрещивает ноги по-турецки так легко, словно у него не было перелома меньше двух недель назад. Абуто морщится, чувствуя очередную фантомную боль, и подтаскивает к кровати стул, несмотря на недовольное выражение лица Камуи. Оно не очень вяжется с улыбкой, которая расцветает мгновением позже. 

Абуто открывает бутылку и наливает по порции в стаканы, протягивает один Камуи и игнорирует мягкое тепло, растекающееся по ладони, когда его пальцев касается рука Камуи — Абуто готов поспорить на свою невыплачиваемую премию, что Камуи специально проводит кончиками пальцев по его ладони. 

Может, дело в том, как Камуи смотрит на него из-под наполовину прикрытых век. 

Может — в том, как Камуи облизывается, не хищно, а томно. 

А может, все дело в растрепавшейся косичке, из-за которой длинные пряди изящно обрамляют его лицо, делая его мягче.

Если, конечно, так можно сказать про сумасшедшего придурка, одержимого желанием убить всех вокруг и начать при этом со своего отца и сестры. 

— Кампай, — насмешливо говорит Камуи и выпивает ликер залпом, а потом слизывает капли с губ. 

Абуто, не дрогнув лицом, выпивает свою порцию, и теперь уже Камуи забирает его стакан и дотягивается до бутылки, поставленной на пол. В распахнувшемся вороте больничной робы Абуто видит его ключицы, а еще слой бинтов на ребрах. 

— Не переживай так сильно, Абуто. — Камуи по-своему истолковывает его взгляд и улыбается, протягивая наполненный стакан. Сейчас порция ликера гораздо больше, но Абуто делает вид, что все в порядке. — Я больше не подведу тебя и не проиграю. 

Его улыбка очень яркая и слишком самоуверенная. Абуто не хочет, но все равно смотрит и отвечает кривой усмешкой. Они чокаются так, что через край стаканов ликер стекает на одеяло. 

От большого глотка комок жара прокатывается по пищеводу, будто Абуто и так не горел, глядя на крольчонка напротив. 

Камуи нетерпеливо ждет, пока Абуто допьет, и нагло поднимает пальцем донышко стакана, вливая в рот все до дна. Абуто чувствует, как одна капля стекает из уголка губ по подбородку, но Камуи успевает стереть ее первым. 

Абуто даже не замечает это плавное движение. Просто в один момент Камуи сидит на постели, а в другой — уже стоит на коленях, так близко, что можно почувствовать запах антисептика, которым Камуи пропитался в медотсеке. 

— Думаю, тебе пора к себе, крольчонок, — хрипло произносит Абуто, а Камуи упрямо ведет пальцами по его челюсти. 

Так мягко, что Абуто хочется подставиться под эти прикосновения. И даже страха нет, хотя Камуи легко может сломать ему кости даже в таком, не до конца восстановившемся, состоянии. 

— У тебя кровать удобнее, — говорит Камуи и подается еще ближе, почти касаясь губ Абуто. — Это, кстати, ужасно несправедливо. Разве капитанская каюта не должна быть самой комфортабельной? Кажется, кто-то сжульничал при расселении. 

— Вместе с каютой мне досталась невыносимая головная боль, которая совершенно не понимает, когда ей говорят нет, — бормочет Абуто и вздыхает, сдаваясь. 

Он уже осознает, что только отсрочил неизбежное два года назад. Но сейчас, после того, как он сам чуть не погиб от руки Камуи, в голове маленький и глупый крольчонок стал кем-то равным. Не по силе, конечно, — Абуто никогда не считал себя идиотом. Но тем, с чьими желаниями надо считаться, и не только потому что Камуи его капитан. 

— Ой-ой, слова ранят, между прочим, — говорит Камуи почти в губы. 

— Не так сильно, как пинок, впечатывающий в скалу и ломающий ребра. — Абуто криво ухмыляется и разглядывает нахмурившегося Камуи. 

— Такого больше не повторится. — Его голос звучит слишком серьезно, а потом он касается щеки Абуто и поглаживает скулу большим пальцем. 

Ухмылка Абуто превращается в оскал, прежде чем он отвечает:

— Конечно. В следующий раз ты меня убьешь, как и обещал. Помнишь, крольчонок? 

Камуи не отвечает, но перестает улыбаться и прижимается к губам Абуто. Сначала едва ощутимо, а потом сильнее, скользит по ним языком и давит. Абуто приоткрывает рот, позволяя Камуи толкнуться глубже, и жадно слизать его вкус. 

Наверное, можно считать, что Камуи не хочет больше его убивать, но Абуто уже свыкся с мыслью: рано или поздно он умрет от руки своего капитана. Спасая ли его от безумия крови ято, или подставившись специально, чтобы спасти другую жизнь. 

Себя ведь ему давно не жалко. 

А смотреть на Камуи, лишившегося сестры, он не готов. Лучше уж он, всего лишь первый помощник. 

Абуто улыбается в поцелуй и притягивает Камуи ближе, крепче стискивая плечи. Больничная роба шелестит под пальцами, Камуи резко выдыхает каждый раз, когда ладонь Абуто задевает старую рану, но не отталкивает. Такой мазохизм ему тоже знаком: боль, что возвращает в реальность и не дает забыть о собственных выборах. Ведь именно решения привели их в эту самую точку. 

Плохие или хорошие, правильные или ошибочные, жесткие или милосердные — Абуто готов нести ответственность за свои решения перед кем угодно. А хуже того: он выберет снова то же самое, если дать ему возможность переиграть. Остановит ту драку Камуи и Хосена, лишившись руки. Не будет драться с маленькой сестрой капитана в полную силу. Влезет и отвлечет на себя внимание чудовища, готовый потерять жизнь, но не Камуи. 

Лишь бы иметь возможность слышать сейчас, как он стонет, жарко выдыхая в губы. Как жадно цепляется за плечи, раз за разом надавливая пальцами на стык искусственной руки, что до сих пор иногда мерзко ноет. Как нетерпеливо покусывает губы Абуто, словно хочет его сожрать. 

И Абуто не сомневается: действительно хочет. Это видно в жарком пламени глаз Камуи. А вместо солнечной улыбки на его лице теперь хищный оскал, который нравится Абуто гораздо больше. 

Нащупав пальцами край больничной робы, Абуто тянет его наверх — ему необходимо почувствовать жар кожи Камуи, прикоснуться к нему. Кажется, что Камуи — пылающая и обжигающая звезда, способная убить всех вокруг. И Абуто в первую очередь, потому что он подобрался слишком близко. 

Секунды не потребуется на размышления — Абуто просто шагнет вперед, послушно сгорая в его огне. И, наверное, будет благодарен Камуи. Как и всегда. 

Больничная роба рвется под их нетерпеливыми пальцами. Абуто только виновато морщится, испытывая неловкость перед Иоши. Но с этим пускай разбирается Камуи. 

— Абуто, — зовет его Камуи и кусает за шею, с силой сжимая зубы. Когда он снова смотрит на Абуто, его губы окрашены красным. — Если ты не перестанешь думать, я действительно тебя убью. 

Его улыбка далека от солнечной, но Абуто все равно не боится. Хотя, наверное, умирать от рук Камуи, когда он в сознании, будет даже больнее, чем от чудовища. И Абуто думает совсем не про физическую боль. 

Когда Камуи рвет застежки на его рубашке, Абуто думать перестает. 

Пальцы Камуи жадно скользят по груди Абуто, а взгляд — следом за ними. Абуто завороженно наблюдает из-под полуприкрытых век, а под ребрами вспухает что-то острое, которому сложно вот так быстро подобрать название. Дышать становится сложнее, словно сломанное ребро проткнуло легкое и в него попадает кровь. 

Абуто жмурится и притягивает Камуи к себе, целуя вслепую: подбородок, щеку, пока не попадает в мягкие губы. Он считает секунды, после которых должен отключиться по всем правилам. С пробитым легким без помощи не выжить. Даже его регенерация не всесильна. 

На двадцатой секунде Камуи проводит подушечками по его напряженному прессу, и Абуто резко выпускает весь воздух, а потом жадно вдыхает. Боль в груди тянет сильнее, чем стык с искусственной рукой. 

На сороковой секунде Абуто вылизывает рот Камуи, глотая его слюну и путаясь пальцами в его волосах. Боль в груди ширится, распухая крепким воздушным шаром. 

На второй минуте Абуто, быстро раздевшись, нависает над обнаженным Камуи, опрокинутым на кровать. Они оба продолжают целоваться и делить одно дыхание на двоих. Абуто уверен, что сдох бы без этой своеобразной вентиляции легких. Боль теперь больше похожа на жар, особенно когда Камуи кладет ладонь ровно над его сердцем. 

Ребра и легкие у него в порядке. Абуто понимал это сразу. Просто когда думаешь о чувствах к своему дураку капитану, не приходит в голову ничего умнее сравнения с тяжелыми травмами, с которыми даже ято не живут дольше трех часов без медицинской помощи. Абуто знает не понаслышке — как-то во время спарринга Хосен так впечатал его в стену, что сломанные ребра как раз вспороли легкое. 

Неудивительно, что чувства к Камуи он сравнивает с таким болезненным эпизодом из своей жизни. Просто Камуи, как и звезда, не дается в руки без проблем. Даже если докажешь, что достоин, будь готов отдать жизнь. 

И Абуто готов. 

Губы Камуи на вкус сладкие и кровавые. Сам он на ощупь крепкий и жилистый. Сейчас, когда Абуто может трогать его не только как наставник и защитник, все ощущается иначе. Словно они так долго шли именно к этой точке и наконец достигли ее. Кожа Камуи, когда Абуто наконец жадно лижет ее языком, с привкусом антисептика и свежего пота. 

Оказывается, не только Камуи здесь испытывает желание жрать себе подобных. Хотя, конечно, Абуто не нужны другие. Достаточно Камуи. 

Абуто стонет, когда ладонь Камуи требовательно сжимается на его возбужденном члене. Его движения резкие, но все равно от паха растекается жар удовольствия. 

Камуи стонет, раньше чем Абуто касается его члена. Все из-за неосторожного рывка, когда Абуто стискивает бок Камуи и задевает не до конца зажившие ребра. Неловкое напоминание о реальной жизни, от которой они оба не смогут скрыться, даже если Камуи захочет. 

Абуто ухмыляется: словно Камуи когда-то отказывался от возможности подраться, да еще и с таким сильным противником. 

— Мне стоит знать, что из происходящего кажется тебе таким смешным? — задумчиво и одновременно угрожающе спрашивает Камуи, другой рукой вцепившись в волосы Абуто и натягивая их до боли. 

— Кроме твоих попыток вести, крольчонок? — Абуто скалится, но сразу же охает, когда Камуи выписывает круги большим пальцем по чувствительной головке. 

Чтобы отстраниться, Абуто приходится изрядно постараться, но в итоге член остается при нем. Можно сказать, это успех. Камуи на локтях отползает ближе к изголовью, его темный и возбужденный взгляд не отрывается от Абуто, который копается в ящиках стола в поисках смазки. Хотя скорее Камуи просто совершенно беззастенчиво пялится на его задницу. 

Усмехнувшись, Абуто возвращается к кровати, держа в руке флакон, больше похожий на микстуру от кашля. И даже этикетка на нем соответствующая. Абуто уже давно привык к присутствию в своей жизни любопытного крольчонка, который сует нос, куда не следует. 

Вот и сейчас Камуи недовольно морщится:

— Не говори, что будешь лить на меня микстуру. Не хочу, умирая, пахнуть лекарствами. 

Абуто не напоминает о том, что Камуи успел пропитаться антисептическим духом. Он просто улыбается и говорит:

— Как можно спрятать что-то на виду? 

Он отвинчивает крышку у флакона и выливает немного смазки на свою ладонь, прежде чем залезть обратно на кровать и устроиться между ног Камуи, глядящего на него с уважительным одобрением. 

— Что еще у тебя спрятано под видом аптечки? Контрабанда? Наркотики? — Камуи загорается любопытством, почти забывая о том, чем они занимались буквально только что. 

Абуто закатывает глаза, вздыхает и проводит смазанным указательным пальцем от мошонки до головки его члена, с удовольствием слушая сбившееся дыхание Камуи.

— Ты же все равно теперь сам все найдешь, — ворчит Абуто и ложится на живот. Кровать слишком коротка для них двоих в такой позе, поэтому он спускается на пол и подтаскивает Камуи за щиколотки, сразу закидывая его ноги себе на плечи. — Если выживем — поделюсь своими запасами. Тебе понравится, крольчонок. — Он ухмыляется многозначительно и осторожно размазывает смазку по сжатой заднице.

Камуи вздыхает и уже открывает рот, наверняка чтобы поторопить Абуто, но только стонет гортанно, когда его прошибает удовольствием, стоит Абуто обхватить губами головку члена и мягко пососать. 

Сжав колени на голове Абуто почти до боли, Камуи выгибается и комкает пальцами одеяло так, что оно трещит. Как и кости Абуто, но он даже на мгновение не допускает мысли отстраниться. Уж точно не сейчас, когда именно от его прикосновений Камуи будто сходит с ума.

Наверное, Абуто должен был догадаться раньше. Крольчонок, который всегда так остро реагировал на внешние раздражители, и в постели оказывается отзывчивым и чувствительным, вскидывая бедра, стоит Абуто насадиться ртом на его член до основания и толкнуться пальцем глубже, на две фаланги.

Взгляд Камуи полон безумия, когда он приподнимается на локтях. Видимо, чтобы удобнее пялиться на Абуто. Он закусывает губу и тянет одну руку к волосам Абуто, натягивая их так сильно, будто хочет снять скальп. Остается надеяться, что это просто случайность, и Камуи просто расслабился, перестав сдерживать силу.

Абуто проводит языком по члену, лаская кончиком уздечку и выводя круги по головке, а сам надавливает вторым пальцем на скользкий анус и растягивает тугие мышцы. Камуи вздыхает и сжимается, он дышит так тяжело, что кажется, вот-вот потеряет сознание, но Абуто не останавливается. Не тогда, когда Камуи подгоняет его пятками и требовательно вжимает голову в пах.

— Всегда думал, что ты полон достоинств, но даже не предполагал — насколько, — на выдохе хрипит Камуи, но не дает отстраниться, даже чтобы нормально вдохнуть.

Зажмурившись, Абуто сглатывает слюну, но она все равно капает с губ на лобок Камуи, покрытый рыжими волосками. 

Абуто даже не хочется знать, всегда ли Камуи так требователен в постели; был ли он вообще с кем-то в этом смысле. И уж тем более он не думает о Такасуги. Потому что сейчас Камуи в каюте Абуто, в его постели и стонет от его языка и его пальцев. _Его_ , а не Такасуги.

Наконец перевести дыхание получается, когда Камуи отталкивает Абуто пяткой и манит пальцем к себе. Он утирает губы ладонью и криво ухмыляется.

— Ты всегда так нетерпелив, крольчонок. — Абуто приходится откашляться, чтобы перестать хрипеть.

Он ложится на кровать, потеснив Камуи в сторону, а потом хлопает себя по бедрам:

— Не хочешь прокатиться?

Камуи облизывает губы и смотрит на него насмешливо.

— А я-то думал тебе дать премию за старательность и исполнительность. А ты все такой же лентяй, как и всегда.

Он рывком садится на Абуто, даже не поморщившись от боли в потревоженных ранах. Абуто надеется, что в такой позе боли вообще почти не будет. По крайней мере, у Камуи. Но в любом случае он завороженно пялится на целеустремленные движения Камуи: как тот устраивается на его бедрах, прижимаясь задницей к возбужденному члену; как перекидывает окончательно растрепавшиеся волосы за спину и нетерпеливо сдувает челку со лба; как жадно касается пальцами тела Абуто — скользит горячими подушечками по груди и животу, а потом приподнимается, обхватывает член ладонью и, прижав головку к анусу, насаживается на него одним движением прямо до основания.

Абуто с шумом выдыхает и стискивает пальцами бедра Камуи. Внутри него так тесно и жарко, почти больно — ведь Камуи так и не дал растянуть его как следует, но сам Камуи зажмуривается и плавно двигает бедрами, словно старается прочувствовать каждую ноту: от тянущей боли до обжигающего удовольствия. 

Смотреть на Камуи — будто разглядывать космос без защитного экрана: ужасно красиво, но в какой-то момент осознаешь, что не дышишь и не моргаешь, а к красоте яркого калейдоскопа перед глазами добавляются черные плавающие пятна — предвестники скорого обморока. Но Абуто все равно смотрит и ведет пальцами по телу Камуи, словно до сих пор не может поверить, что оказался именно здесь и именно сейчас, сжигаемый слишком большим количеством эмоций.

Только, как и любой эгоист, Абуто и не подумает отстраниться. 

Камуи приподнимается, выгибаясь в пояснице, а потом снова насаживается на член, туго сжимаясь на нем. Абуто ведет ладонью по напряженным мышцам пресса — прямо под бинтами, — и кожа у Камуи такая горячая, будто он вот-вот воспламенится.

Камуи наклоняется к нему, опираясь ладонями на плечи, и двигается мелкими толчками, которых совершенно недостаточно. Абуто запускает ладонь в его волосы и притягивает за затылок ближе, жадно целуя припухшие губы и вылизывая рот.

Камуи почти ложится на него, сгибаясь так, что точно должно быть больно. Он стонет в губы Абуто, но в этих звуках слышно только нетерпение и желание, и Абуто кладет руки на его ягодицы, разводит их в стороны сильнее, а потом двигает бедрами, трахая Камуи даже в такой позе.

Абуто не отводит взгляда от глаз Камуи, даже когда тот вздрагивает и кончает, так и не прикоснувшись к своему члену. Он не уверен, стоит ли ему запоминать, насколько беззащитным и уязвимым выглядит Камуи во время оргазма, но эта картинка в любом случае уже отпечаталась в мозгу, затмевая даже собственное удовольствие. Он только моргает ошеломленно и изливается в задницу Камуи, завороженный темным взглядом.

Они так и лежат, слепленные в одно, пока пот не остывает. Камуи только вытягивает ноги, и Абуто успевает заметить, как он слегка морщится, когда член выскальзывает из его задницы. Но потом он снова ложится на Абуто, жарко дышит в его шею, а рыжие волосы так красиво рассыпаются по его спине, что двигаться совершенно не хочется. 

Вообще ничего не хочется, только сохранить подольше это ощущение удовлетворения в вакууме.

Когда Камуи все же скатывается с Абуто с усталым вздохом, тот чувствует, как неприятно тянет подсыхающая на животе сперма. Он садится и дотягивается до отброшенной на пол робы Камуи — все равно ей дорога только в утилизатор. 

Он собирает семя со своего живота, потом обтирает Камуи, поймав его внимательный взгляд, и отбрасывает лохмотья на пол.

Сложнее всего высвободить одеяло из-под вырубающегося от усталости Камуи, но Абуто справляется, и укрывает их обоих, когда ложится обратно в кровать.

Завтрашняя ночь для них может уже и не наступить, Абуто понимает это совершенно точно, поэтому притягивает Камуи к себе ближе, мягко выдыхая в его макушку и чувствуя тяжесть его руки на своей груди.

Глаза слипаются, когда он слышит тихий голос Камуи:

— Не умирай завтра, Абуто.

Абуто жмурится и криво улыбается.

— Я не посмею, крольчонок.

Камуи вздыхает, ерзает, устраиваясь удобнее, и засыпает — не проходит и минуты. Абуто еще долго лежит, думая о том, что за такой короткий срок Камуи научился не просто отдавать приказы, а просить. 

Значит у Абуто и выбора нет. Теперь он просто обязан выжить и защитить этого глупого крольчонка. Работа предстоит сложная, но Абуто не из тех, кто жалуется.

Он улыбается и засыпает, поглаживая Камуи по макушке.


End file.
